Joining electrical wires can be done in many ways, but most involve one of two methods. The first is the traditional twist connection, wherein two wire ends are stripped of their protective insulation, twisted around each other and insulated using some form of post joining insulation, such as electrical tape or a wire nut. This method is usually effective for making an electrical connection that will not be touched, but is often not as adequate for joining wires together securely enough to prevent separation. The second method involves stripping two wires and joining them within a housing by means of a locking mechanism in the housing. These housings come in several varieties such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,875 and 6,358,103. The disadvantage of each of these connections and the connectors is that they still entail the time consuming step of stripping the wire. This step not only takes time, but it may damage the wire, and can also be difficult to perform when working in a confined space. Furthermore, the housings shown in these patents require disassembly before the electrical connection is made. A need exists for an electrical connector that avoids wire stripping and disassembly of the connector.